Solar Eclipse
by KittyMarks
Summary: Naruto looses control of his sanity and is enroled in a mental hospital at a young age, he stays there for most of his young life until he falls under the thrall of a bespeckled medi-nin in training. Fatal attraction at its finest.


______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know, I know, the whole 'Naruto gets attacked by angry villagers at a young age and is changed from happy-go-lucky orange wearing kid to an evil, Konoha-hating demon' idea is widely overused. I'd like to state that my fiction will be different and while Naruto may not be fond of Konoha he wont go berzerk and try to vivisect anyone in sight.

I'm mainly writing this because I always wanted to read a crazy Naruto fanfiction but I can never seem to find one where he's not completely evil or Kyuubi-afied. I'd like my crazy Naruto to be childlike and maybe a little bit Kyuubi enhanced but not so much that he wants to kill everthing all the time.

Please read and review

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did NaruHina would have been cannon since the first episode.

______________________________________________________________________________

Solar Eclipse.

Prologue.

By KittyMarks.

It was hot, very hot. The son bore down on the tired blonde, absorbing what little moisture he had left to give. His throat was parched and sore and his lips were cracked as he drew in raspy breath after breath, the air was dry and dusty as it scraped up and down his airway. It was mid-afternon in Konohakagure, summer and it hadn't rained in weeks.

Once again he had been thrown out of the orphanage. It didn't matter how many times he was escorted back to the old, dirty building nor how many times the old man Hokage had threatened and pleaded with the owner, an elderly matron with a cruel disposition and a hatred for children. (Naruto still couldn't understand why she had opened an orphanage after the Kyuubi attack. The old hag had probably sensed a good buisness oportunity). She always found a reason to bodily throw him out onto the pavement.

Naruto sighed and crawled into the shade of a nearby alleyway. It was much cooler but it smelled awful. The blonde wrinkled his nose against the foul odour and leaned his back against the cold brick of the alley wall. Later tonight when everybody was asleep he'd go visit the old man Hokage, but now he was going to sleep himself. Soon soft snores filled the alley as the sun dipped lower in the sky.

A strong breeze blew down the alley and ruffled through the blonde clothes and tossed his hair. He woke with a start thinking someone was robbing him but calmed when he realised it was only the wind. Alleys weren't the safest places to sleep in the slums and Naruto could only be thankful that he wasn't a girl. Life would be so much harder if he had to look out for potential rapists amoung his attackers.

Narutos neck and back hurt from sleeping upright against the hard stone, he stood and wobbled a bit, dizzy from dehydration. The blonde leaned against the alley wall and waited a few minutes for the world to stop spinning. When the dizziness passed he made his way towards the Hokages tower. It was located at the center of the village and Naruto had to walk quite a bit before the large red tower came into view. He had a block or two left to walk when he heard the horrible familiar sound of drunken laughter.

His heart sank as he slowly turned around to see three drunken shinobi stumble out of a nearby bar, singing loudly and waving their hands in the air. He knew they were shinobi by the hitae-ate they wore and by the shuriken and kunai pouches on their legs, judging from the uniforms they were two chunin and one jounin and had probably just gotton back from a mission seeing as they still had spots of dried blood and dirt on their clothes. Shit.

Naruto blinked rapidly and slowly backed away trying not to catch the drunken ninjas attention. His heart skipped a beat when the jounins bloodshot eyes met his, he saw recognision and hatred in the mans eyes and with a frightened hiss Naruto turned and bolted down the street, knowing he would never make it. The Hokages tower, his goal. So near and yet too far.

He made it twelve paces before two kunai buried themselves in his calves. Naruto screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, his face hitting the dusty ground with a dull thump. He choked back another scream as two more kunai stabbed into his back. The shinobi advanced, laughing and taunting as Naruto vainly tried to pull himself foreward with his arms leaving a bloody trail behind him.

The two chunin waited until he could almost reach the steps up front of the tower before nailing his hands with shuriken and dragging him backwards through the dust by his legs. Naruto saw the night receptionist look up and smile at the gruesome scene and then return to her work as though nothing was happining. The chunin kept their pace slow and casual, they even whistled all the while Naruto screamed and yelled and struggled pitifully against their iron hold.

"Heh, Yer nah gonna get aways thaaat eas -hic- easy, demon!" the jounin slured as he stepped in pace with the chunin, lighting up a cigarette. One of the chunin laughed loudly and gave Narutos leg a vicious tug, the blonde gasped and the brown haired man smiled widely displaying sharpened canines, two blue stripes down either cheek were illuminated by a street light over head, revealing him as an Inuzuka.

Naruto knew he was loosing alot of blood through his legs and back, his hands were the most painful though. He was pretty sure the shuriken had cut through his bone because he could see slivers of white amoung all the blood. The jounin had started to sing again and Naruto twisted his head to try get a good look at him. The jounin had short brown hair and pale blue, red rimmed eyes. Naruto couldn't remember seeing him before but he knew the two chunin.

One was Inuzuka Manuke, he had lost his sister, mother and canine familiar to the Kyuubi and the other was Haruno Akujo, Akujo was a woman with long pale pink hair and milky green eyes, she was nearly blind due to an accident during the Kyuubi attack when a comrades shuriken went astray and sliced cleanly through one of her eyes. She had been healed by a medic soon after but infection set in and spread to both eyes.

Naruto faded in and out of consciousness as he was dragged out of the village and into the surrounding woods. He hissed in pain as the jounin stubbed out his cigarette butt on Narutos arm and struggled even harder. Akujo and Manuke dropped his legs and as the blonde went to scramble away the pink haired woman kicked him hard in the ribs and sent him flying into a tree. Naruto whimpered as his back whacked against the hard bark and he heard a snapping noise. With a sense of dread Naruto realised that he could no longer feel his legs.

"Y-you bitch!" he yelled coughing up blood and Akujos face twisted into a snarl. "You fucking demon! You took my eyes you evil little shit!" she screamed, spittle flying from her lips. Naruto yelled out again as Manuke dragged a clawed hand across his face. "Maybe we should cut out his eyes too, eh Akujo?" he drawled and the kunoichis milky eyes lit up with an insane glee. "Yes!" she cried and danced a little on the spot. Naruto noticed that the jounin hadn't made any move towards him since flicking the ciggarette and was getting wary of what he might be planning. These people were insane and dangerous.

Naruto flinched as Akujo drew a kunai from the pouch at her thigh and held it up to catch to moonlight, the blade glittered erily in the semi-darkness of the forest, blood dripped down his face from the wounds the Inuzuka had made and he still couldn't feel his legs. Naruto glanced down at his hands and his eyes widened in fear when he saw they were bathed in blood, there was a sharp pain in his chest and Naruto was sure that Akujos kick has not only snapped his spine but broken a few ribs. The pink haired woman slowly advanced, savoring the fear in Narutos eyes.

"Well, well, well, looks like the tables have turned eh, Kyuubi?" she purred as she lightly ran the tip of the kunai over Narutos eyelid, gently tracing his eyebrows before dragging it over his cheekbones and back up to his eye. "Kyuubi?" Naruto choked out and Akujo laughed nastily as she pressed the kunai softly against his eyelid, barely cutting the skin, drawing small beads of blood. Naruto flinched and the womans smile widened. "Yes little demon! You are the human form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Yondaime Hokage bound you in this form at the cost of his own life, why do you think everyone hates you so much?" she asked, her voice poisinously sweet and tears beaded under Narutos closed eyelids. It all made sense now. Why he was shunned and beaten, why he was attacked and spat on, he was the Kyuubi incarnate.

"Aww is the baby demon scared!" she shrieked her face contorted into a wicked smile and Manuke laughed loudly his lips curling back over his teeth like a snarling dog. "Do it!" he hissed and with a savage grin Akujo slashed the kunai down through Narutos left eye. The blonde howled in pain and raised his ruined hands to his face but was stopped when Akujo stabbed at him again, this time through his right eye, leaving two identical slashes down through his eyes and whiskermarks. He screamed and writhed as Akujo and Manuke started to stab and slash at every available spot they could reach.

Though Naruto couldn't see him anymore the jounin was just staring at the scene with a detatched look in his eyes, like he couldn't care less, however, slowly but surely as Narutos screams reached a new cresendo an insane grin stretched across the mans face and he threw back his head and laughed out loud. Finally he would have his revenge against not only the Kyuubi but Akujo and Manuke too. Akujo had killed his younger brother in a rage after his stray kunia nicked her eye during the Kyuubi attack, the fox had been blamed on it and Akujo hadn't even been brought to court and Manuke had raped and killed his wife but because of inadequate evidence had gotten away scott free. The man slowly retreated into the woods and ghosted back to the village.

He made his way to the Sarutobi mansion and began pounding on the door and crying out in a worried voice "Sarutobi-sama, they've taken Naruto!" he adopted a concerned and fearful expression when the Sandaime answered the door, his hair unruly and a robe tied hastily around his waist. "What?!" the elderly man demanded and the jounin relayed the information. The Hokages eyes widened in fear for the young jinchuriki and he took off towards the woods. The jounin followed him and they soon arrived on the gristly scene where Akujo and Manuke were both cackling and slashing happily at the now unconsious blonde. The Hokage unleashed an unimaginable wave of killing intent before demolishing Akujo with a doton jutsu that made the ground at her feet turn into spikes and impale her. He intended to leave Manuke alive for interrogation but the jounin beside him flicked out a kunai that lodged itself in the Inuzukas neck, he fell forwards with a gurgle and died quickly.

The Hokage rushed over to Naruto who more resembled a bloody sack of flesh than a boy, his features indistinguishable because of the many oozing cuts and wounds decorating his face and body. The Sandaime snarled angrily and shunshied away to the hospital, but not before leaving the jounin with an order to bring the two bodies of the dead chunin to the Anbu for identification. The jounin nodded and smirked once the Hokage was gone. Three birds with the one stone was pretty good for one days work. He whistled happily as he slung the corpses of his comrades onto his shoulders and dissapeared in a swirl of dust and leaves.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yes poor Naru-chan. I hate doing this to him, I really do but for the purposes of this plot he needs to be tourtured into insanity! Forgive me!

Please read and review.

______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
